Ever After High lexicon
The world of Ever After High can be self-described by some delightful wordplay. Fairy tales are rich material and because "fairytales" are loosely defined in Ever After High, there are abundant themes from which to derive puns. Note that some sources are used as the root of many varying words, such as the popular "throne" (used in both "Thronecoming" and in place of the word "thrown"), or "hex" (used in both "hext" and "hexquisite"). Locations * Castleteria - Cafeteria (common) * Charmitorium - Auditorium (common) * Grimmnasium - Gymnasium (common) * Lifairy - Library (Madeline's Mirror Blog & Madeline Hatter's diary) * Lost and Crowned - Lost and Found (The Storybook of Legends) * Mirror Lab - Computer Lab (The Storybook of Legends) * Muse-eum - Museum (''The Unfairest of Them All'') * Study Ball - Study Hall (''The Unfairest of Them All'''' & website Who's the Most Charming Roommate for You? quiz) People * Best friends forever after - best friends forever (common) * Class of Classics - the more conservative, previous generation of fairytales (The Storybook of Legends) * Happi-glee Ever Afters - glee club (Cedar Wood's diary) * Royal Student Council - Student Council (common) * William Shakestale - William Shakespeare ([[Truth or Hair|''Truth or Hair]]) * Raven McAbracadabrams - Rachel McAdams (Date Night diary) Phrases/Figures of Speech/Nouns/Brand Names/Holidays/Other * A few cards short of a full deck - Not too bright (Lizzie Hearts's diary) * AESOP - A.S.A.P. (Dragon Games Novel) * Basketball - A game played with a ball, picnic baskets, and wolves (The Storybook of Legends) * Bomb-spell - Bombshell (Blondie Lockes, "True Hearts Day Part 2") * Bookball - Football ("Thronecoming") * Bookpack - Backpack (Blondie Lockes's diary & Melody Piper's diary) * Book to School - Back to School (common) * Branching - Breaking (Cedar Wood's 'Spring Unsprung' diary) * Cackle Out Loud (COL) - Laugh Out Loud (LOL) (The Unfairest of Them All) * Cards - Guards ("Way Too Wonderland") * Carriagewreck - Trainwreck (Melody Piper's diary) * Cat-egorize - Categorize ("Kitty's Curious Tale" description) * Cauldron-load - Workload (The Unfairest of Them All) * Chapter - Level (common) * Chapter - Season (Briar's Mirror Blog) * Chapter - Term (Lizzie Hearts's Story) * Chapterday - Saturday ("Meeshell Comes Out Of Her Shell") * Charm - Cheer (Ever After High website) * Charmedy - Comedy (Date Night) * Charms - Likes (common) * Charm you later - Check you later (common) * Charm you later - See you later (common) * Cheerhexing - Cheerleading (common) * Cheerhexer - Cheerleader (common, Suzanne Selfors books) * Cheerhexing squad - Cheerleading squad (common) * Cheerhexing team - Cheerleading team (common) * Chill potion - Chill pill (Mira Shards's diary) * Crown - Crowd (Facebook) * Crownload - Download (common) * Crownloads - Downloads (Kiss and Spell) * Crown to crown - Eye to eye ("The Day Ever After" description) * Diary of a Royal Kid - Diary of a Wimpy Kid (A Semi-Charming Kind of Life) * Deck - Book ("Lizzie Shuffles the Deck") * Ever after - Ever (common) * Ever after again - Ever again (The Storybook of Legends) * Ever after awesome - Awesome ("Once Upon a Table") * Evillest-after-awesome - Most awesome (Faybelle Thorn's diary) * Ever-afterthought - Afterthought (The Unfairest of Them All) * Ever After to - Earth to (Moonlight Mystery, term when trying to bring someone back to attention) * Ever known to story - Ever known to man (The Storybook of Legends) * Fablebook - Facebook (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Epic fairy fail - Epic fail (The Unfairest of Them All) * Fableous - Fabulous (common) * Fable - Rumor (common) * Fables - Lies (common) * Fairest - Fair (Briar's Spring Unsprung diary) * Fairest - Gorgeous, put-together (The Storybook of Legends) * Fairest Wheel - Ferris Wheel (Briar's Spring Unsprung diary & Spring Unsprung) * Fairy - Very (common) * Fairyload - Workload (The Unfairest of Them All) * Fairy-fail - Fail (common, pun because of rhyming with fairytale) * Fairy Godmothers - Gods (Facebook) * Fairy often - Very often (Ever After High website Who's the Most Charming Roommate for You? quiz) * Fairy Point Average - Grade Point Average (Best Feather Forward) * Fairytale - Person (Facebook) * Fairytales - Students (common) * Fairyteens - Teens (Lizzie's Mirror Blog) * Febrewary - February (Doll logs) * Flipped on its crown - Flipped upside down ("Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal" description) * Flip the script - Change your story (common) * Flip your crown - Go insane (common) * Forever after - Forever (common) * Freedom Year - First Year at Ever After High (The Storybook of Legends) * Fur-ever - Forever (Kitty Cheshire's diary) * Getting fairest - Getting ready (common) * Give 'em hex - Give 'em hell (The Storybook of Legends) * Happily Ever Awesome - Awesome ("True Hearts Day Part 1") * Happily Forever After - Forever (Briar Beauty's diary) * Happily Never After - Never (Ever After High website Who's the Most Charming Roommate for You? quiz / "Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel" description) * Happily Never Afters - Never (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Happy-Ever-After - Happy (The Storybook of Legends) * Hair off - Bit off (Facebook) * Hair-itage - Heritage (Facebook) * Hairpins and needles - Pins and needles (Poppy O'Hair's diary) * Hard as oak - Hard, difficult (Cedar Wood's diary) * Harekerchief - Handkerchief (Bunny Blanc's diary) * Hat-over-heels - Head-over-heels (Madeline Hatter's Way Too Wonderland log) * Hat-tastic - Fantastic (common) * Head-over-rabbit's foot - Head over heels (Facebook) * Heart-tastic - Fantastic (Facebook) * Hex - Check (common) * Hex - Heck (common) * Hex - Hell (The Unfairest of Them All) * Hexams - Exams (Duchess Swan's diary, ''Kiss and Spell'', Date Night, & Dragon Games) * Hexclusive - Exclusive ("An Hexclusive Invitation") * Hexaustive - Exhaustive (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Hexes - Taxes (The Storybook of Legends) * Hexcel - Excel (Next Top Villain) * Hexcellent - Excellent (common) * Hexcite - Excite (The Unfairest of Them All) * Hexciting - Exciting (common) * Hexcstatic - Ecstatic (Ashlynn Ella's Mirror Blog) * Hexpertise - Expertise (Justine Dancer's diary) * Herbal Potion Soak - Herbal tea bath ("Apple's Birthday Bake-Off") * Hexquisite - Exquisite (common) * Hexpert - Expert (''Baking and Entering'') * Hextacular - Spectacular ("Duchess Swan's Lake") * Hextbook - Textbook (The Storybook of Legends) * Hextreme - Extreme (The Unfairest of Them All) * Hocus Focus - Focus (common) * Honest-to-madness - Honest to goodness ("Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party") * It's on like Fairy Song - It's on like Donkey Kong ("The Day Ever After") * Kingdergarden - Kindergarten (Blondie Lockes's diary) * Last chapter - Last season (common) * Litter - Mister (Kitty's Mirror Blog) * Logs of trouble - Lots of trouble (Cedar Wood's diary) * LOspeLLS - LOLZ/ Laugh Out Loud (Doll logs) * Lulla-binary - Binary (The Unfairest of Them All) * Madden up - Man up ("Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party") * Mani-curse - Manicure (The Storybook of Legends) * Mother-goosebumps - Goosebumps (common) * Multihex - Multiplex ("Chosen with Care" & "Date Night") * Muse-ical - Musical (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Never after - Never (The Storybook of Legends) * Nursery Rhyme - Children/Kids (The Storybook of Legends) * Nursery rhyme school - Preschool/kindergarten (common) * Oddness gracious - Goodness gracious (The Unfairest of Them All) * Off the book - Off the hook (common) * Off the page - Off the hook (common) * Oh my Godmother - Oh my God (common) * Oh my Grimm - Oh my God/gosh (common) * Oh my Fairy Godmother - Oh my God () * Oh my Wand - Oh my word (common) * Oh-so-fairy-cute - Oh-so-very-cute (Facebook) * Page - Day (Facebook) * Page - Place ("Spring Unsprung: Where's the Well of Wonder?" description) * Page-ripper - Wild, other of this world, the best (common) * Pegasus-power - Horse power (Rosabella Beauty's diary) * Pulling the strings - Take control (Cedar Wood's diary) * Parchment - Paper (common) * Pedi-curse - Pedicures (The Storybook of Legends) * Redwood - Red (''A Wonderlandiful World'', Cedar Wood's diary, & "Cedar Wood's Story") * Rewrite me if I'm wrong - Correct me if I'm wrong (Rosabella and the Three Bears) * Riddle-iciously - Ridiculously (Facebook) * Riddle-tastic - Fantastic (Lizzie's Mirror Blog) * Riddlish me - Riddle me (A Wonderlandiful World) * Royal - Real ("Thronecoming") * Royal Baking Contest - Baking Contest ("Apple's Birthday Bake-Off") <--! Please think before you change. A "contest" should not go under "People" and is not a person. Thank you.--> * Royal Beauty Pageant - Beauty Pageant ("The Beautiful Truth") * Royalex - Rolex (A Semi-Charming Kind of Life) * Royally - Really, totally (common) * Scaredy-pig - Scaredy-cat (The Storybook of Legends) * Scares the shavings off of me! - Scares the sh** out of me! ("Way Too Wonderland: A Time Of Wonder" & "Way Too Wonderland") * Seapple - Seattle (Date Night) * Slipper - Foot ("Thronecoming") * Spell - Say (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Spell - Second (common) * Spell - See ("Apple's Princess Practice") * Spell - Now (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Spella - Hella (common) * Spells - Votes (Date Night diary) * Spelless - Sleepless (Date Night diary) * Spellebrations - Celebrations (Briar's doll profile) * Spellebrity - Celebrity (common) * Spellicious - Delicious (Ginger's doll profile) * Spelltacular - Spectacular (common) * Spelltastic - Fantastic ("Thronecoming") * Spellsworth - Wells worth ("Thronecoming") * Story - Mind (Briar's Spring Unsprung diary) * String - Hook (What's Your Spring Fairest Look? quiz on Ever After High website) * String - Thing (Cedar Wood's diary) * Slushy - Mushy (Epic Winter) * Snow - So (Crystal Winter, Epic Winter) * Spellabrate - Celebrate ("Apple's Birthday Bake-Off") * Subscrollers - Subscribers (Dragon Games/Dragon Games Novel) * Throne Room - Homeroom (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Tiara-thalon - Triathlon (A Wonderlandiful World) * Teacup first - Head first (Instagram) * Tea-rific - Terrific (common) * Three-of-hearts old - Three years old (Lizzie Hearts's diary) * Thorn - Pain (Apple White's diary) * Throne - Thrown (common) * Thronecoming - Homecoming (Briar's doll profile, Thronecoming (the doll assortment) & the TV special Thronecoming) * Thronesick - Homesick (Spring Unsprung) * Thronework - Homework (common) * Towerful - Powerful (Facebook) * Trick - Check (Facebook) * Tricked - Checked (Facebook) * Unhappily Ever After - Unhappy (Ever After High website Hat-Tastic Tea Party) * Unhexpected - Unexpected (common) * Upon-ing - Happening (A Wonderlandiful World) * Venus Fairy Traps - Venus Flytraps (''A Wonderlandiful World'') * Wait a spell - Wait a second ("Poppy the Roybel") * Wait a splinter - Wait a second (Cedar Wood) * Wandsday - Wednesday (Spring Unsprung) * What-ever-after - Whatever (common) * Whatever-after (2nd book series) * What-so-ever after - Whatsoever (Cedar Wood's diary) * What in Ever After? - What in the world? (The Storybook of Legends) * What's ruffled your feathers? - What's got to you? ("True Hearts Day Part 3" & "Thronecoming") * What's the hatter? - What's the matter? ("Replacing Raven" & "Thronecoming") * Wicket - Wicked ("Lizzie Shuffles the Deck") * WiFi magicword - WiFi password (Playsets/2014 - Beanstalk Bakery) * Wings down - Hands down (Duchess Swan's doll profile) * Wiz - Whiz (The Storybook of Legends) * Wonder-iffic - Terriffic ("Once Upon a Table") * Wonderlandiful - Wonderful (common) * Yarns & Nobles - Barnes & Nobles (A Semi-Charming Kind of Life ''& ''Truth or Hair) * Yester Day - A holiday created by Headmaster Milton Grimm just to help that Legacy Day was not a good day due to Raven Queen (The Unfairest of Them All) * You Only Live Once Upon a Time (YOLOUAT) - You Only Live Once (YOLO) (common) Pop culture * Charming Tutan - Channing Tatum (Date Night diary) * Ever After Idol - American Idol (Justine Dancer's diary) * Katy Fairy - Katy Perry (A Wonderlandiful World) * Golden Goblin Award - Golden Globe Award (Fairy's Got Talent) * Hex Factor - X Factor (Justine Dancer's diary) * Lady Yaga - Lady Gaga (The Unfairest of Them All) * Lil Swain - Lil Wayne (The Storybook of Legends) * Mermaids Just Wanna Have Fun - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (The Storybook of Legends) * One Reflection - One Direction (common) * Raven McAbracadabrams - Rachel McAdams (Date Night diary) * Rywand Seacursed - Ryan Seacrest (Justine Dancer's diary) * Spelless in Seapple - Sleepless in Seattle (Date Night diary) * So You're Destined to Dance - So You Think You Can Dance (Justine Dancer's diary) * Tailor Quick - Taylor Swift (Raven Queen's Story & The Storybook of Legends) * You Don't Know You're Charming - What Makes You Beautiful (The Storybook of Legends) * Shannon Tale - Shannon Hale (''Truth or Hair'') * Shannon Pale - Shannon Hale (Fairy's Got Talent) * William Shakestale - William Shakespeare (''Truth or Hair'') School subjects * Advanced Allusions and Cross-Cultural Reference (The Unfairest of Them All) * Advanced Wooing (Dexter's Doll profile & Dexter Charming's diary) * Anger Magicment (Next Top Villain) * Applebatics - Acrobatics (Kiss and Spell) * Arts & Crafts (Cedar's Doll profile) * Beast Training & Care (Hunter's doll profile & Rosabella's doll profile) * Castle Design (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Chemythstry - Chemistry (Madeline's doll profile) * Che-myth-stry - Chemistry (common) * Cooking Class-ic - Cooking Class (Apple's Doll profile) * Creative Storytelling - Creative Writing (Ever After High website Brooke Page profile) * Crownculus - Calculus ("True Reflections") * Damsel-in-Distressing (The Storybook of Legends) * Dance Class-ic - Dance Class (common) * Dragon Slaying (Hunter's doll profile) * Environmental Magic (Ashlynn's doll profile) * Experimental Fairy Math - A form of math (The Unfairest of Them All) * Fashion Design (Farrah Goodfairy's Doll profile) * Fishlosophy 101 ("Way Too Wonderland") * General Villainy (common) * Geografairy/Ge-ogre-phy - Geography (common) * Grimmnastics/Grimm-nastics - Gymnastics (common) * Hero Training (Dexter Charming's profile) * Heroics 101 (The Storybook of Legends) * Hexonomics (Ever After High website Are You A Royal Or Rebel? quiz) * History of Evil Spells (The Storybook of Legends) * History of Tall Tales (Ever After High website Brooke Page profile) * Home Economyths - Home Economics (Next Top Villain) * Home Evilnomics - Home Economics (common) * Kingdom Management (common) * Kingdom Mismanagement (The Storybook of Legends ''& Mira Shards's profile) * Magicology (common) * Mythmatics - Mathematics (Jillian Beanstalk's doll profile) * Muse-ic - Music (common) * Mythology (Cupid's doll profile) * Poison Fruit Theory (The Storybook of Legends) * Princess Design (Poppy's doll profile) * Princessology (common in doll profiles) * Riddling (The Storybook of Legends) * Science and Sorcery - Science (common) * Storytelling 101 (The Storybook of Legends) * Throne Economics - Home Economics (Duchess Swan's diary) * Track and Shield - Track and field (common in the books & books) * Witchness Management (Ever After High website Are You A Royal Or Rebel? quiz) * Woodshop (The Storybook of Legends & Cedar's doll profile) Foods * Blackbird pie - Pie made with various of berries ([[The Storybook of Legends (book)|''The Storybook of Legends]], ''The Unfairest of Them All'', & "Cedar Wood's Story") * Fairyberry - A type of in-franchise-universe, fictional berry (Ever After High book series) * Fairyberry soda - Soda made with fairyberries (Suzanne Selfors book series) * Princess-and-pea-butter sandwich - Peanut butter sandwich (Shannon Hale book series) * Thronecake - Homemade cake (Kiss and Spell) Technology * Call of Beauty - Call of Duty (The Storybook of Legends) * Compact Mirror - Mini tablet (The Storybook of Legends) * Candle app - An application used to light up a darkened area (The Storybook of Legends) * Hext - Text (common) * Hexts - Texts (common) * Hybrid Carriage - Hybrid car (Apple White's Story) * Mirror Network/MirrorNet - Internet (common) * MirrorBlog - Blog (common) * MirrorPad - iPad (common) * MirrorPhone - iPhone (common) * MirrorPhones - iPhones (common) * MyChapter - MySpace ("Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal", ''The Storybook of Legends'', & "MirrorNet Down") * MirrorCast (spelled Mirrorcast in The Storybook of Legends & The Unfairest of Them All) - Podcast (common) * Translocation app - An application used to teleport a person one way (The Storybook of Legends) * Yester Day app - An application used to schedule a visit to a list of approved fairytale characters of the previous generation (''The Unfairest of Them All'') Category:Franchise